


and now we say goodbye

by jasminemai



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver deserves the freaking universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemai/pseuds/jasminemai
Summary: “Keep fighting Mia. But don’t fight for him. He wouldn’t want that. Fight because it’s the right thing to do because if you don’t you won’t be able to live with yourself. Fight because you’re a hero, not because your father was.”
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	and now we say goodbye

“Dad?” Mia’s voice is so far away, but he can still feel her hand wrapped in his. “Dad, you’ve gotta stay awake okay? William’s on his way down, just please, please stay awake.”

“Mia,” he breathes, fighting with his eyelids, desperately trying to keep them open. “I’m so proud of you. And William. I love you both so much.”

“No!” Mia grips his chest tighter, desperately trying to ensure that her father doesn’t slip away from her. “Dad please, I only just got to meet you. We haven’t had enough time.”

“Tell your mom,” he coughs. He can’t breathe. He has so much to tell her. But there just isn't enough time. “Tell her I love her, tell her she was the love of my life.”

“No, no, no, NO! Dad please, please don’t leave me. Please just stay, stay with us, we can go back to the cabin, we can see mom, please don’t go.” Mia's sobbing gets louder as she moves closer to him. She's learning against his forehead, he thinks. He just wants to hug her. 

He forces his eyes open one last time. William’s kneeling beside Mia now, one of his hands gripped around his sisters' shoulders and the other on Oliver’s chest. “We love you, dad.”

He smiles. He knows his children will be safe now. His eyes close one last time, the image of his two kids burned into his brain. 

**

“NO!” Mia’s cry turns the heads of all the heroes surrounding them. She whirls around to find Sara in the crowd, springing to her feet and lunging for Sara before William or Diggle can stop her. “Bring him back, you’ve got a time machine, go back and save him!”

Sara is apologetic as she steps towards Mia, her hands up in surrender. “You know I can’t.” To Sara's credit, she looks heartbroken though Mia can't find it in herself to care. 

“You can’t or you won’t? Because from what I can tell, all of you only care about yourselves. He was your friend,” she indicates to Barry and Kara, “your mentor,” she gestures to Rene and Dinah, “he was your _brother_!” She turns to face Diggle. “And you’re seriously telling me that you can’t save him? He would have given _anything_ to save any of you. He did give up everything to save you. He gave up his future with William and I for all of you. But you can’t do the same thing for him? What’s the point of being heroes then? How can you call yourselves heroes?” She looks around the ragtag group of heroes they've managed to gather for this fight. There's a bunch of different Supermans, two batmans maybe, all of Team Flash and Supergirl. There are people she knows, people she doesn't. But she just doesn't care. She would sacrifice all of them to bring back her father even though Oliver would never approve. Anger bubbles up inside of her again and she tries to tamper it down.

She turns to leave before she shoots someone, but a hand on her shoulder. She goes to shrug it off but the blonde hair and kind eyes make her entire body freeze.

“Mia,” her mom whispers. Everyone around her is frozen, it’s as if time is standing still. The only people who aren’t are Mia and Felicity.

Mia breaks. She’d wanted nothing more than to show up to her house in Bloomfield in 2019 and tell her mom that she’d saved her father. That baby Mia would get to have the life she’d never had in this new reality that had resulted from her, William and Connor being brought into the future. But all her fighting was for nothing. The end result had been the same.

“I tried so hard, I promise. But it just wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough mom. He trusted me and I let him down and now he’s dead and it’s all my fault.” She falls into her mother's arms as sobs wrack her body.

“He’s so, so proud of you Mia. You have to know that. And this crisis is not your fault. The weight of this world is not on your shoulders,” Felicity reassures her daughter, running a hand through her hair. “I know that I’m so proud of you, and of your brother and Connor as well.”

Mia pulls away, staring at her mom. “How are you here? Is this why you left?” Pieces of the intricate puzzle her parents had created started to fall together but Mia knows she doesn't have all the answers and likely won't ever get them.

“We all have roles to play Mia, it just took me a little longer to fulfill mine.” 

“You’ve gotta leave again don’t you?” Mia whispers softly, her grip on Felicity getting tighter. 

Felicity nods, wiping the tears from Mia’s eyes. “I do. I’m sorry but I can’t stay.” Her gaze settles on Oliver, his eyes closed, expression almost peaceful in death and an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of her stomach.

“You’re taking him away, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“And you can’t tell me why.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity grasps Mia’s hands tightly in her own. “Keep fighting Mia. But don’t fight for him. He wouldn’t want that. Fight because it’s the right thing to do because if you don’t you won’t be able to live with yourself. Fight because _you’re _a hero, not because your father was.”

“I don’t want to do this without you or dad. I don’t think I can.”

“You’re Mia Smoak-Queen. You can do _anything_ you put your mind to.”

A moment later, William gasps when he notices them. “Mom.” His voice is as choked as Mia’s. Felicity moves towards him wrapping him in a one-arm hugged while keeping Mia at her side.

“I’m so proud of you,” Felicity whispers to him. “I love you both so, so much. But I have to go. You two have a multiverse to save.”

“You really have that much faith in us?” William asks. “Because right now I feel like a bit of a failure.”

“I have more faith in you then either of you will ever realize.” Felicity releases them both regretfully. “But I have to go now.” She moves to Oliver’s side, her hand reaching out to gently touch his face.

There’s a flash of white light and their mom and dad are gone and the superheroes surrounding them on freeze. Confusion washes over the group as they stare at the spot where Oliver once laid but now doesn’t. Leaving only a puddle of blood behind.

“The Monitor took him,” William explains. “At least I think it was the Monitor. It was the same blinding white light that transported us to 2019 so I’d assume it would be the same person.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Mia grumbles. “We need to regroup and discuss tactics. We’ve got a multiverse to save.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I absolutely sobbed while I was writing this. Like it was bad. Part 2 will be incoming.


End file.
